To Die or Not to Die?
by My-Lover-Gren-Gren
Summary: Can the team save three people held hostage. each of them close to at leased one member of the team? When they find out they have to choose who will live in the next 30 minutes, who will they choose, or will they find the U before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Omg I know you all want to kill me... but... you know no one reviewed my other stories so... I kind of gave up, just for a little while, not forever... I just have writers block SO now i shall right a totally new story! hehehe : P **

P.S. Have you ever wondered what it would look like if Hotch was high: P lmao! this is just what me and my friend came up with, we are totally obsessed with Criminal Minds, LOL but yeah...

P.S.S: Totally own nothing... damn...

* * *

Hotchner walked into the BUA office, looking around he saw that everyone was at there desks working on trying to find the U. There had been three murders in the past three weeks, each and every one of them on a Monday morning at 5:00 am.

Emily walked by him with a frown on her face. "Hey." she murmured as she strode past him.

"Morning..." Hotchner said in return to her small hello. He turned towards his office when he noticed that Reid was not at his desk, or anywhere for that matter, which seemed odd, he was always on time... for well... everything, but ever sins he was captured.. He seemed.. different, he was even more quite then he had been before and when he did talk he would always seem to be angry about something...

Gideon walked out of his office only to see Hotch standing and staring at Reid's empty desk. He walked down the stairs and towards Hotchner.

"Hotch?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Hotchners eyes slowly made there way to Gideon's face. "Were is Reid?" He asked as his eyes went back to scanning the room for any sign of Reid being in the BAU head quarters. But was not successful, it just seemed as if Reid had never been there.

Gideon looked around the room. He had not even noticed that Reid wasn't in yet... "I don't know" he said with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Actually Hotch I wanted to talk to you about... Reid's behavior... in the last few months."

"You've noticed it too?" he asked

"Yes..."

Morgan jumped up from his desk to grab one of the phones that were ringing in his cubicle. a very quite voice on the other line said "One by one you'll al be taken out..." then a raspy laugh and then the voice continued. "I have your scrawny friend, Agent Morgan, but not just him I have Aaron Hotchner's wife and child... which one do you think should live? its up to your team.. choose wisely." The line went dead and Morgan dropped the phone as he ran over to Hotchner and Gideon as fast as possible.

Hotchner looked up at Morgan with a questioning look on his face. "What?" he asked as Morgan skidded to a halt.

Morgan's eyes were filled with anger. "Look I just got this call and the son of a bitch on the other line has got Reid..." he paused for a moment and then continued. "And... Hotch.. He's got your wife and kid."

Hotchner's immediately turned from serious to fear to sadness, as he choked on his own words. "Wh-WHAT?" He managed.. Only it came out as a yell.

Gideon strode towards Gracias office and Hotchner just stood there in shock as JJ and Emily came wondering over at the sound of him yelling.

It was JJ who spoke first. "What's up?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Morgan gave her a not now look and grabbed Hotch by the arm and pulled him into the conference room.

* * *

After the whole team new what had happened they were all sitting around the table trying to figure it out.

JJ looked up at Morgan tears running down her face. "He-He wants us-to-to... choose?"

Morgan only nodded in return. When his cell phone rang. his eyes shot up to the rest of the team. "Its Reid's cell." He said as he flipped open the top of his phone and pressed the speaker phone button. "Hello..." No answer "Reid?"

Then they all herd a cold raspy laugh. "You really think I would let you speak with him?" Another Laugh "NO! You fools! You must decide in the next 30 minutes or all of them die!" Another laugh and then silence.

* * *

OMG : o AHHH what's going to happen, well if you really want to know review and i will add another chappy other

wise no more chappys

Evil Laughter : ) mwahahahaha TEEEE HEEEEE

AHH BUT I WANA KEEP WRITING BUT I GOTSTA GO RDING ON HORSES : ) YIPPY

WELL BYE THEN

p.s. yOU ALL BETTER REVIEW... please??

Still don't own anything...


	2. In the Dark

**Hi I feel really bad... 'cause I'm not going to be able to update for 3 weeks, going on a cruise, so I thought I'd Wright this now instead of later : ) **

**P.S. the more you review the faster I update : ) (hint hint) **

**P.S.S. Own nothing i tell you nothing! **

**Read on! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter two

It was dark very dark, that was all Reid could make out at the moment... and cold... _were am I? _He asked himself as her reached up to rub the bruise, from the blow of something heavy which had knocked him unconscious mere hours before, but found that his hand were bound behind his back. Reid scowled from the thought of being captured... again... He then herd someone ells inside the room, if you could call it that... more like a dungeon.

Reid squinted his eyes trying to see through the darkness, to see who the other person was, but found it was no use. Instead he decided to call out to... whoever it was. "Hello?" He found that his voice had become wiser than normal.

There was only silence.

"Ah... Whose there? I know there is someone, there's... no need to hide?" He said although it came out as more of a question than a statement. He only hoped that whoever it was it was the unsub, and that he (the unsub) had not taken more than one victim.

When he herd a whimpering sound he knew there was no duped about it there was another person in this dark room.. only it was not the unsub.

"look there's no need to be frightened... I'm an FBI agent and my team wont rest till they find me... alive... so that means they _will_ be here in time to save us both from this... well madman." He shuffled towards the other figure in the room.

For a while there still was no answer only stifled sobs. Most obviously a woman. "Yo-Your FBI?" Came a small fragile female voice from what appeared to be the corner of the room.

Reid forced a small smile onto his face as he answered. "Yeah... And I'll get us out of this alright?" his eyes still trying to adjust to the light could only make out a shadowy figure leaning against the wall.

The figure stifled one last sob and turned her head up to look in the direction of Reid's voice. "M-M-My husbands FBI..." She quickly looked at the ground. _Why am I telling him this? how do i know he's not the one who has my child?_ She closed her eyes trying hard not to start crying again.

Reid's head shot up to the figure again, as he fixedly stared at her. "What?... What's his name?" _Why do i have a growing suspicion that that's Hotche's wife?_ He asked himself as he stared at the figure.

She bit her lit to stop it from trembling as she said the name. "Aaron Hotchner..." She again broke down into a mass of sobs.

Reid's eyes widened. _SHIT!_ he thought. "Oh my god... Agent Hotchner... from the BAU?" There was really no need to ask the question... he already knew the answer..

"Yeah." Came the small voice from the woman. "You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah.. He's my boss." Reid again tried to tug at his bound hands but it was no use... who ever had tied them knew there knots... most likely a sailor or something of that sort...

Both Reid and Ms. Hotchner's heads turned to the source of the cold laughter coming from what appeared to be a doorway.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the office the team was truly more stressed out by this case than they had ever been... on any case.

Garcia came into the conference room her eyes red and puffy, she had obviously been crying. "I'm sorry Sir. But I can't find anything through the voice and well... I did trace the call... but.. It said that it was in the middle of the ocean... so they are either on a boat... or he messing up the trace so we would think that they were in the middle of the ocean..."

Hotchner only looked at the ground, or more like at his show lasses. He nodded.

Gideon rested his hand on Hotche's shoulder in a comforting gesture... as he went deep into thought.

JJ only sat, unable to think, only sat.

Morgan kept looking over the small amounts of evidence they had found from Hotchner's house and Reid's, trying to figure out who had done such a horrible thing.

Emily was out in the office talking to the rest of the people at headquarters trying to get anything they might know about this out of them... it was no use... non knew anything.

* * *

Well i hope that's good enough... i know its not horribly long... more like horribly short but its almost 2:00 am and I'm tired so i'm going to go to bed now BYE !

Oh and you all better review! otherwise off with your heads :P lol jks but if you wasn't more of this story you better review I'm righting this for you people and the leased you could do is take 1 minute out of your day to review my humble story.. : P lol but really please do review!

REVIEW GOSH NABIT: P lol


End file.
